I Remember Everything
by LobsterLobster
Summary: Packing up his room at the Temple brings up a lot of memories for Obi-Wan. Set during TCW, Obi-Wan/Satine UPDATE:Will a young Obi-Wan be able to take his Master's advice?
1. Chapter 1

I Remember Everything

Summary: When Obi-Wan has to pack up his room at the Jedi Temple, he ends up taking a walk down memory lane. Of course, Anakin is there to cause trouble…er, help pack.

A/N: Set some time during the Clone Wars. (Everyone relevant is alive.) Please enjoy!

…..

"You know, for someone who is always saying that Jedi shouldn't get attached to material possessions, you sure have a lot of stuff."

Obi-Wan Kenobi opened his mouth to retort but, looking around his small apartment with an objective eye, he was forced to agree with his former Padawan. The place was rather…full. Bordering on cluttered, even.

Obi-Wan sighed, "Honestly, Anakin, I didn't realize there was so much. I'm afraid I've let things…accumulate over the years."

"Ahh," Anakin smirked as he surveyed the task before them, "so your flaw isn't attachment, but rather negligence?"

Obi-Wan glared at the younger man, defending himself, "I've had a very busy, eventful life. Didn't leave much time for cleaning house."

"All I'm hearing are excuses," Anakin replied with a haughty shrug.

"I spent the last ten years chasing after a particularly stubborn apprentice, so I think that's a valid excuse," Obi-Wan decided.

"Hey now, you're not putting this mess on me! My room is practically empty compared to this!" Anakin responded emphatically.

Bickering wasn't going to get his room packed any faster, so before Anakin rescinded his offer to help, Obi-Wan changed tack, "We'll only pack up the things I need, everything else can go in the trash, I suppose."

As a result of a long overdue renovation to sections of the Temple where maintenance had been largely neglected during the war, several Jedi were being forced to relocate their living quarters.

Obi-Wan popped open a box and got started on the kitchenette while Anakin opened the closet.

"Do you really need so many robes? And what about this?" Anakin asked, pulling things out of the closet.

"That's my cold weather gear. And yes, pack the robes. They always seem to get misplaced, so I need extras," Obi-Wan answered.

The two Jedi worked in an amiable silence for a while and actually made good headway on sorting through gear left over from missions and the various odds and ends that Obi-Wan had picked up on his travels.

Occasionally Obi-Wan would find a half-finished research project and get distracted before an impatient Anakin snatched it out of his hands and tossed it into a box with the other datapads and loose pieces of flimsy they'd uncovered. Obi-Wan would grumble and then get back to work.

Pulling yet another crate out from under his bed, Obi-Wan found an object that brought a rush of nostalgia.

"Anakin," getting the younger man's attention, he tossed his find across the room.

Anakin caught it reflexively and his eyes widened in recognition, "My old training saber!"

There was a familiar snap-hiss and the low-power weapon cast a faint blue over the room.

"Was it always this small?" Anakin asked, surprised that it felt almost like a toy in his hands now.

"You've grown a lot since then," Obi-Wan said, remembering a sandy haired boy who watched him, eyes shining with devotion, while he demonstrated basic lightsaber forms.

"I used to leave you working on your studies only to return and find you with that saber, climbing over the furniture, pretending to fight Kryt dragons," Obi-Wan reminisced.

Anakin grimaced the way he always did whenever his master told embarrassing stories about his childhood, but he didn't even try to deny Obi-Wan's account.

"For the record," Anakin informed him with exaggerated seriousness, "if the Temple had ever been attacked by _a_ Kryt dragon –they are solitary creatures, by the way – I would have been prepared!"

Obi-Wan laughed, struck by how nice it was to share a light-hearted moment with Anakin. It had been longer than he cared to remember since he'd felt that easy, unburdened camaraderie they used to share. Probably not since before the start of the war.

Anakin moved the humming blade slowly through the air, seemingly lost in his own memories, saying, "Lightsaber training was always my favorite."

"I know," Obi-Wan said, adding, "Let's get back to work. I want to finish before dinner."

Anakin nodded and deactivated the training saber. Obi-Wan watched him clip it to his belt but didn't say anything.

Gradually the Jedi Master's essential belongings were sorted into boxes and the pile of things to throw away or recycle grew. Anakin had finally made it to the lowest level of the closet when he pulled out a pair of old, scuffed boots.

He held them up to ask Obi-Wan, "Do you want to keep these? They're practically falling apart," then, noticing that the boots were several sizes larger than the ones Obi-Wan typically wore, "Are these even yours?"

Obi-Wan knew immediately whose boots they were. It'd been many years since he'd seen them, but now he remembered everything.

After Qui-Gon was killed, the man's meager belongings had been packed up and, as was custom, handed over to his apprentice. In those early days, with the pain of his loss still so raw, Obi-Wan didn't have the heart to toss aside his mentor's things like so much garbage. Instead he pushed them into the back of his closet and, busy teaching his own apprentice, eventually those pieces of the past got buried under new memories.

"Those were Master Qui-Gon's," Obi-Wan explained, his voice a shade quieter than usual, the way it always got whenever he talked about his old Master.

"Oh," was all Anakin could think to say. Although Qui-Gon had been the one to find Anakin on Tatooine, he'd only known the man for a matter of days. It was Obi-Wan who defined his life with the Jedi.

"You can go ahead and put them on the pile," Obi-Wan instructed.

Anakin hesitated, looking at his former Master questioningly. Was that really what Obi-Wan wanted? Despite the Jedi policy against forming attachments, there was really no other way to describe the bond between Master and Apprentice. Anakin had always thought that part of the Code was rather harsh.

As if reading his thoughts, Obi-Wan responded, "I remember everything he taught me, all of our missions and adventures. I don't need to keep some smelly old boots."

Anakin placed the boots onto the discard pile. He opened the last box in the bottom of the closet, which he now saw had JINN marked on the side, to find a couple old weather-worn Jedi robes and a hairbrush. These were added to the discard pile as well.

Anakin brushed his hands and took a step back to admire the efficiently emptied closet when something caught his eye. He stood on his toes to check. Sure enough, in the very back corner of the shelf, there was a small wooden box. It looked like it was hand-carved, probably picked up on some backwater world. Anakin stretched his arm out and with only a tiny nudge from the Force, brought it down.

Something about the soft wood and the way the Force seemed to hum memories made Anakin pause. But, since Obi-Wan was never the type to hide things from him, and Anakin was the type to be curious and impulsive, he opened the box.

Inside was a handful of loose credits, a pocket knife, what looked like a ticket printed in an unfamiliar language, a small stone that felt like it'd been worn smooth by a lifetime in the desert sands, yet another unreturned holodisk from the Archives, a little sachet of what had to be tea, and a piece of flimsy with a picture of… well, that was definitely odd.

" _Master_?" Anakin asked, eyebrows raised, "Do you want to explain why you have a picture of a teenage girl?"

"What?" Obi-Wan turned to him, confused.

Anakin held out the piece of flimsy. Obi-Wan took it and Anakin watched his face as confusion was replaced by recognition, with a distinct pang of melancholy flickering through the Force.

"Well?" Anakin prompted. There was no way his Master was getting out of this one without an explanation. "I mean, she's pretty. But isn't she a little young?"

"She's not young," Obi-Wan shot him a sharp glare at the obvious insinuation, then, "She's the same age as me. This picture was taken a long time ago…"

Anakin's teasing turned into genuine interest. Before Obi-Wan could react, he snatched the picture back and examined it more closely. Fair skin, light hair that curled around her chin, a pale flower tucked behind one ear, and a hint of defiance in her eyes…Anakin's suspicion coalesced into realization.

"This is Duchess Satine! From that mission when you were a Padawan!" Anakin declared.

The look on Obi-Wan's face was all the confirmation he needed.

"I knew it! Something did happen between you two," Anakin prodded.

" _Anakin_ ," Obi-Wan chastised, but without much force, "You are always jumping to conclusions."

Anakin decided to put his diplomacy lessons to use for once and dropped the accusatory tone, offering, "Master, you can tell me."

Obi-Wan took the wooden box and the picture from Anakin. He sat down on the edge of the bed, his eyes on the photo, looking into the past.

After a long moment, he spoke, "We were both so young. During that mission, we became very close and…"

Anakin held his breath. He could scarcely believe that he was about to get a glimpse into the inner workings of his closest friend's heart, a peak behind a door that was too often unreadable and unassailable.

"In the end, she had a duty to serve her people and I had my own journey to take. Our paths took us in different directions," Obi-Wan concluded.

He placed the picture inside the wooden box and closed the lid, effectively closing the conversation. Anakin sighed. He should have known better to expect anything different from Obi-Wan.

"I'll go find a trash bag," Anakin broke the silence in the room.

He turned to go but not without noticing that Obi-Wan had carefully placed the small carved box with the other things he planned to move to his new room.

…

A/N: What do you think? Should I continue this? I have a couple ideas. Is someone going to play matchmaker? And what really happened on that pivotal mission?


	2. Chapter 2

I Remember Everything

Summary: Obi-Wan revisits a defining memory from his apprenticeship.

Chapter 2

After dinner Anakin promptly disappeared and Ahsoka made it clear that she was not to be interrupted while studying for her exams, so Obi-Wan was left to unpack by himself.

"It's a good thing I threw out so much," he remarked to himself.

His new room was even smaller than the old one, but there was a nice window that overlooked a courtyard. It didn't take long to unpack the small pile of boxes.

Obi-Wan settled onto the floor to meditate. He released a deep breath and intended to follow his senses into the Force but ended up setting the small wooden box in front of him. A worn cityscape was carved into the lid and a pattern of wavy lines spooled around the edges. He opened the box.

Holding the smooth river stone in his hands, if Obi-Wan quieted his mind he could still feel the faintest whisper of Master Qui-Gon's Force presence.

Inevitably his eyes were drawn to the thin piece of flimsy, cut from a news report. The caption below Satine's picture read 'The young Dutchess of Mandalore divides her time between University and advocating for peace and reconciliation on her homeworld.'

His memory stretched back and back until he was walking in a rain-soaked forest with Satine beside him and Qui-Gon several steps ahead of them. For days the two Jedi had been unable to escape the feeling of being followed so it was no great surprise when they were set upon by a band of mercenaries, eager to gather the bounty on Satine.

In the initial chaos, the trio got separated. Qui-Gon ran off chasing, or being chased by – Obi-Wan wasn't quite sure –most of the fighters. The three masked mercenaries who had been left behind cornered Obi-Wan. Satine hid behind him, one hand holding tight to the back of his robe.

"Not so brave now are ye, boy? Yer Master is not here to save ye now!" the tallest one laughed at him, apparently unafraid of his lightsaber.

Obi-Wan shifted to a two handed grip and centered himself in the Force. Maybe the thug was right and he should have been worried without Qui-Gon by his side, but truthfully Obi-Wan was eager to prove himself.

"Do your best!" Obi-Wan challenged and, with that, two blasters opened fire. He easily deflected each bolt harmlessly into the surrounding trees.

Obi-Wan felt a rush of confidence before realizing that the third bounty hunter had circled around behind him.

"Remember, we want her alive!" the first one shouted to his friend, a second before Obi-Wan's blade sliced through the barrel of his blaster.

Satine yelled something and Obi-Wan spun back around but not in time. The bounty hunter's blaster was already leveled in her direction and she only managed a few steps before the stun blast caught her. She collapsed to the forest floor.

Obi-Wan forced himself to focus. He hadn't wanted to kill the men. Usually it was enough to disarm them, of their weapons and maybe an arm here or there, and they would give up. But now he didn't have that option, not with Satine and his lives so close to the line.

The first two bounty hunters rushed to engage him again, the one whose blaster he'd ruined now armed with a vibroblade. Obi-Wan deflected another bolt and barely dodged the man's slashing attack before bringing his lightsaber down and across, burning all too easily though the man's torso. He was dead before the pieces of his body hit the ground.

Obi-Wan kicked the second man's blaster before he could fire again and, spinning the lightsaber deftly in his hands, plunged the blade directly into the man's chest. Withdrawing the lightsaber in one efficient motion, Obi-Wan turned back around to finally help Satine.

The last bounty hunter, who had been trying to pick her up and make his escape, looked up and realized that he was now alone, face to face with a Jedi. He reached for his blaster but Obi-Wan reached out his hand and the weapon flew out of the man's grip.

Stunned, the man hesitated, looking between his blaster resting against a rock too far out of reach and his dead companions. He raised his hands, showing they were empty, and turned to run, evidently concluding that he was not being paid enough to risk taking on a lightsaber, even if it was only that of an apprentice Jedi.

Satisfied that they were alone for the moment, Obi-Wan disengaged his saber and knelt by Satine's side. She was still breathing, though unconscious. Obi-Wan looked around. Still no sign of Qui-Gon, but he could sense more fighters coming his way.

"Time to run!" Obi-Wan told his companion, even though she couldn't hear him.

He pulled her onto his back, trying to support her the way he'd sometimes been carried around as a child. He stood up, wincing at the extra weight, but managed to keep her from falling. Obi-Wan began to run, trusting the Force to guide them to safety.

His heart beat loud in his ears and his lungs were greedy for air but to Obi-Wan the exertion felt good. The Force hummed with life, connecting the rain and trees and moss and insects and small creatures, making his body feel lighter, carrying him along like a leaf floating down a twisting stream.

Satine's limp arms suddenly tightened around his neck. Good, she was waking up. The stun blast must have been on low power.

"Put me down!" she said, her voice a bit groggy.

"Just hold on," Obi-Wan replied. He had a feeling that there was a good place to hide up ahead and he didn't want to slow down.

Sure enough, they came to the edge of a clearing. Beyond a small meadow there were some crude structures tucked in between wide-branched trees. They were standing outside a small village.

"That looks good," Satine said in a soft voice beside his ear, "Maybe we could hide in one of those houses and wait for Master Jinn."

Obi-Wan smiled. That sounded like a good plan. He took a step forward. And his foot slid in the mud right out from under him. His balance was lost and he fell, dropping Satine. They both landed on the soggy ground with an audible squish.

Satine gasped in pain.

"Are you okay?!" Obi-Wan righted himself only to find her clutching her leg, tears welling in her eyes.

"My leg," she gasped.

Obi-Wan wiped his muddy hands on his tunic the best he could and said, "Let me see."

She reluctantly moved her hands so he could evaluate the injury. A sharp piece of metal had cut a gash in her lower leg.

There were scraps of rusted farm equipment and trash strewn about the small clearing. Apparently the village used it as a dumping ground. Obi-Wan couldn't tell how deep the cut was but blood was already spreading down her pant leg. They needed to get out of the rain so he could apply first aid.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Obi-Wan started to help her climb onto his back again, but she resisted.

"Uh, no thanks. I'll walk," Satine said pointedly.

"Alright," Obi-Wan swallowed his embarrassment. Of course she didn't want to be carried again.

He put one of her arms over his shoulder and wrapped his own around her waist and helped her limp to the nearest building. Thankfully, it was abandoned and far enough from the others that nobody would discover their presence if they were quiet. The one room hut was musty but blessedly dry and appeared to be used for storage.

Satine sat on the wooden floor, clenching her jaw tight in an effort not to cry in front of Obi-Wan, who was busy fetching the emergency medkit from his utility belt. Obi-Wan could feel her raw emotions through the Force. The feeling of fear and helplessness from being shot. The sharp pain in her leg.

"I'm really sorry," Obi-Wan said, unable to meet her eyes. He felt horrible.

"I know," she sniffed, "It's okay."

Obi-Wan rolled her pant leg up carefully and, cleaning the area as best he could, applied a bacta patch.

"The bacta will slow the bleeding but I need to keep pressure on it, okay?" he said, glancing at her face worriedly.

Satine nodded weakly. Her usual bright spirits seemed very far away and her face was pale.

"Don't look at it. Take deep breaths and think about something else," Obi-Wan offered in what he hoped was a comforting tone.

She tried, gathering her composure enough to ask, "Where is Master Jinn? Do you think he's okay?"

"He's fine. I would know if he was in trouble. He'll find us soon," Obi-Wan assured her.

They fell quiet, listening to the rain patter on the roof. Satine leaned against a large sack of grain and eventually fell asleep, exhausted from the day's adventure. Night fell and still there was no sign of Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan kept watch at the door, settling into an almost meditative trance, listening for either danger or his wayward Master.

The night stretched out and, when sleep was beginning to tempt him, Satine got up and moved to sit beside him.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Better," she said, offering him a small smile in the dim moonlight. She toyed with the hem of her sleeve, avoiding his eyes as if there was more she wanted to say.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked when curiosity got the best of him.

"I was just thinking…" her clear blue eyes finally met his and, with a boldness that made Obi-Wan a little nervous, "Despite everything that's happened, I'm really glad that I've met you."

Obi-Wan felt warmth blossom in his chest but wariness too. 'Would you still be saying that if you'd seen me kill those men today?' he thought. He'd learned quickly that, because of the history of her people and her family in particular, Satine hated violence. She was passionate about her belief in nonviolent pacifism, which had led to many lively debates with her Jedi companions.

Perhaps picking up on why he hadn't responded, Satine continued, "I trust you, Obi. I know you'll always protect me. Not because you're a Jedi and you have to. I trust you because you're _you_."

Obi-Wan felt his heart soften. Her words meant more to him than they probably should. She was watching him, almost expectantly.

"I'm happy that I met you too," he spoke before he could think better of it. It wasn't the kind of guarded response appropriate for a Jedi, but it was honest.

"You are?" Satine's smile lit up her face.

Obi-Wan found that he couldn't look away from her. His voice came softly, "Yes. I am."

Satine started to lean in close and Obi-Wan felt an instant thrill of anticipation, thinking that maybe she was going to kiss him on the cheek like she had that day in the busy marketplace when Qui-Gon's back was turned and he spent his last credit to buy her a piece of sweet fruit. This time, however, her kiss landed on his lips.

Her lips were soft and warm and lingered just long enough for his eyes to flutter closed. She pulled back and he blinked, reality crashing down on him. Obi-Wan was too flustered to say anything at all.

Satine gave him an enigmatic smile, said simply, "Goodnight, Obi," and made herself comfortable, leaning into his side with her head resting on his shoulder.

'Well, at least I don't have to worry about falling asleep now!' Obi-Wan thought to himself.

…

TBC!

A/N: This chapter got a bit long, so I'm splitting it into two. One thing I remember from the Jedi Apprentice series is that Obi-Wan was very clumsy as a teenager. Please review!

Preview: Will anything else happen between the diplomat and the Jedi, or is their romance doomed from the start? And where has Qui-Gon been all this time?


	3. Chapter 3

I Remember Everything

Summary: Qui-Gon offers his young apprentice some advice. Will it help?

Chapter 3

 _Obi-Wan…Padawan…_

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and realized that he had dozed off after all. It was nearly dawn and Qui-Gon was attempting to ping his location through the Force, something that was considerably easier when both parties were awake.

 _Master…here…_ Obi-Wan focused on their bond and attempted to send an impression of the small shelter and the path he'd taken to get there. Hopefully that would be enough.

Over the next hour Qui-Gon pinged him a couple more times until Obi-Wan sensed that his Master was finally nearby. Obi-Wan moved carefully so as not to wake Satine and went outside.

He opened the door in time to see Qui-Gon emerge from the woods and almost immediately slide down a muddy incline, arms waving in the air rather ungracefully. The Jedi Master barely managed to recover without falling and continued walking as if nothing had happened. Obi-Wan hid a smirk.

"What in the stars happened to you?" Obi-Wan asked when the older man got closer.

"There was…a river," Qui-Gon stated.

The tall Jedi's robes were streaked with mud, his hair was matted, and a dark bruise was forming around one eye. Obi-Wan surmised that in the course of his battle he'd either been pushed or fallen into a river, been carried away on the current, and ended up lost. Or, as Qui-Gon would say, temporarily misdirected. A Jedi Master was never _lost_.

Obi-Wan reported everything that had happened to him and Satine, glossing over how he had dropped her and neglecting entirely a certain moment last night.

"I applied a bacta patch, but I think she might need stitches," he concluded.

Qui-Gon nodded, contemplating their options. He patted Obi-Wan's shoulder as a sign of approval for a job well done before sitting down at the open doorway to empty a surprising amount of small pebbles from his boots.

"Unfortunately, I lost my pack in the river. We're going to need food and supplies before we continue our journey. I think I'll investigate the hospitality of the villagers," Qui-Gon formed a plan.

"Master, I think it would be better if I went and you stayed here," Obi-Wan offered.

"Oh?" Qui-Gon was a bit taken aback at the unusual criticism of his instructions.

"Master, I mean no offense but your appearance right now is a bit…" Obi-Wan chose his words carefully, "frightening."

Qui-Gon was forced to agree and Obi-Wan set off on his mission.

It wasn't until several days later that the trio made their way to a city with a decent medcenter. While Satine's leg was being treated by a doctor, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan waited on a bench in the hallway. Their cover story was that they were refugees, fleeing the conflict on nearby Mandalore. Qui-Gon was a single father, hoping to start a new life for his teenage son and daughter.

After that night alone with Satine, Obi-Wan found that it was surprisingly easy to pick up and continue as if nothing had happened. Aside from a few secret smiles and occasionally calling him by his nickname, Satine didn't give any sign that she wanted to talk about it. Obi-Wan decided that he would keep their secret kiss stored away in his heart, a precious memory that he would never share with anyone else.

Qui-Gon never questioned him directly about his relationship with Satine, so Obi-Wan fooled himself into believing that he hadn't noticed anything.

The two Jedi sat side by side on the low bench, Qui-Gon causally monitoring the comings and goings of everyone in that wing of the medcenter and Obi-Wan watching Satine through the window, wondering if he'd have a chance to pick one of the blue wildflowers they'd passed earlier and give it to her.

"Obi-Wan," his Master said his name in a low tone, cautiously.

He knew immediately that he'd been caught daydreaming. He tore his eyes from Satine, praying that his expression didn't look guilty.

"My Padawan, I know I'm the last person who should be lecturing you on attachment and I think you may know the Code better than I do," Qui-Gon began.

It was obvious where this was going. With a sinking feeling, he hung his head and stared at the floor.

"But as your mentor, and your friend, please listen to what I have to say," Qui-Gon took a deep breath and switched into his teaching voice, "It's natural to develop feelings for someone close to you. The problem with forming a deep attachment to someone is that those feelings can divide your priorities. If you're not fully committed, in your heart, to the Jedi Order then the day will inevitably come when you have to choose between your feelings and your responsibility. And when a Jedi drops their responsibilities, innocent people can end up hurt."

"I know all this, Master," Obi-Wan said quietly.

"I know you do," Qui-Gon sighed, then tried again, and Obi-Wan could hear the sincerity in his voice, "All I'm trying to say is…you must guard your heart. If you don't, it will only be more painful when you have to say goodbye."

"I understand, Master," Obi-Wan said, his eyes still on the floor, then, "I will try."

And Obi-Wan did try to guard his heart. He told himself every day, sometimes multiple times a day, that when the mission was over he would leave Satine behind and this would all be just a memory. But the days stretched into months and nearly a year passed. A year of relying on each other every waking moment, of celebrating small victories together and offering comfort when the road turned difficult.

It was impossible not to grow attached when every day he felt closer to her, even when they were arguing. There were the stolen moments that neither acknowledged. Fingertips brushing against each other as they walked down another foreign street, clumps of snow tossed in jest, a cloak shared in the cold of night.

The day inevitably came when Satine's world was stable enough for her to return home to be with her family and resume her studies. The three travelers stood on a landing platform, a Jedi transport waiting to take two of them across the stars.

Satine was wearing a formal dress in her family's colors, a single pink flower tucked behind one ear. Qui-Gon bowed deeply, promising her that she would always have a friend with the Jedi. He walked towards the boarding ramp, giving Obi-Wan space to make his own goodbye.

Satine looked nearly as sad as he felt. There were a hundred things that Obi-Wan wanted to say but every word caught in his throat. Then Satine threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Don't forget me, Obi," she whispered, her breath warm against his ear.

"I won't. I promise," he said, releasing her with great reluctance.

And then, because if he hesitated another second he was afraid that his heart would slip out of his chest and splatter into a thousand droplets like the rain hitting the roof of that little hut where Satine had kissed him, Obi-Wan flashed her one last smile before turning and joining his Master on their ship.

Over a decade later, Obi-Wan Kenobi had trained his own apprentice and been granted the rank of Master, but there he was, sitting cross-legged on the floor of his room, unable to escape the feeling of regret. It was a very particular flavor of regret that had become quite familiar to him. It was the regret of words not spoken, of beautiful memories that never got the chance to be made.

For a time he had been able to dismiss his feelings for Satine as simply the fleeting passions of youth, noting more. But being thrown back into her orbit, hearing those words, 'I always loved you,' brought everything back, as strong as it'd been that day on the landing pad.

'Maybe that's my fate,' Obi-Wan thought, 'to smile when I feel like crying.'

He carefully placed Satine's picture in his box and closed the lid. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Meditation wasn't going to do any good tonight. He got up and headed off to the Temple training rooms. Practicing lightsaber forms had always been Anakin's preferred way of dealing with his troubles.

It certainly couldn't hurt.

…..

A/N: What do you think, should I continue this and give poor Obi-Wan a glimmer of hope?


End file.
